


Каков Капитан Америка на вкус?

by faith_fatal



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки мог поклясться, что Стив на вкус – солнечная вспышка и все лучшее, что есть в Америке. </p><p>Зимний Солдат определил бы вкус Капитана Америки как вкус предательства и своей погибели. </p><p>Джеймс не знает, каков Стивен на вкус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каков Капитан Америка на вкус?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain America tastes like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182249) by [kerralee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerralee/pseuds/kerralee). 



Баки мог поклясться, что Стив на вкус — солнечная вспышка и все лучшее, что есть в Америке. В принципе, так оно и было: он знал это наверняка после их поцелуя на аллее у кафе «Моллис», перед тем, как Баки отправился на войну. Стив был пьян и не оказывал сопротивления, а Баки был слишком навеселе, чтобы отвлекаться на сомнения в запутавшихся хмельных мыслях —, а вдруг Стив не хочет этого? Что, если он делает это только потому, что так хочет Баки? Он еще с 14 лет ждал этого момента, и наверняка Стив замечал, что взгляд Баки задерживается на мужчинах несколько дольше, чем того позволяли рамки приличия.   
  
Естественно, Стив это видел — тогда никто не баловал его ответным вниманием, в отличие от Баки (внимание самого Баки было сосредоточено исключительно на Стиве), но Стив тонко подмечал все, что происходило вокруг. Одна из его сильных сторон. Другой его способностью было то, что он не осуждал Баки за его выбор. Когда Баки понял, что Стив все знает, тот просто-напросто улыбнулся своей теплой лучистой улыбкой, хлопнул его по плечу и сказал: «Ты — мой лучший друг» И точка, к этому разговору больше не возвращались.   
  
Зимний Солдат определил бы вкус Капитана Америки как вкус предательства и своей погибели. Хотя на самом деле все было не так. Впервые попробовав Капитана на вкус, он ощутил сочетание пьянящего аромата виски и привкуса черствого арахиса. Они оба не могли разгадать эту загадку — почему в барах подают орешки к алкоголю: может, из-за соли, которая придает терпкость крепким напиткам, а может, это делалось для того, чтобы приглушить чувство голода и заставить людей забыть, что они не ели ничего серьезного, а на голодный желудок напиваешься гораздо быстрее. Как бы то ни было, благодаря сыворотке суперсолдата никто из них не был пьян, когда Зимний Солдат прижал Капитана Америку к стене в тесной уборной и вторгся языком в его рот. После он мысленно сравнивал этот эпизод с захватом Америки Россией.   
  
Во второй раз — когда уже он сам был прижат к полу, со сбитым дыханием после драки — в тот раз Капитан Америка оказался на вкус смесью слюны и крови. Краем сознания Зимний Солдат точно знал, каков вкус Капитана Америки, и этот вкус не был предательством, и не был погибелью, вкус этот был полон бесчисленных компонентов, что было не важно. Главное — он никак не мог им насытиться всласть. Ассоциация с горечью потери всего на свете крепко зафиксировалась в голове Зимнего солдата, но это не уменьшало жажду ощутить его вновь при следующей их встрече с Капитаном.   
  
Джеймс не знает, каков Стивен на вкус. Нет, это определенно не солнечный свет, и не все лучшее, что есть в Америке. Это и не предательство, и не погибель. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс прижимает Стивена к стене и целует — отчаянно, боясь проснуться, боясь, что все это происходит не в реальности, что это всего лишь сон — Баки, Зимний Солдат, Джеймс, независимо от ипостаси, он будто хочет пробраться внутрь него. Стивен ничего об этом не говорит. Конечно, он ничего не скажет. Он позволяет Джеймсу целовать себя до тех пор, пока боль в челюсти не станет невыносимой; до тех пор, пока они оба не убедятся, что во рту больше чужой слюны, чем своей собственной.   
  
Вдруг Джеймс, дрожа в холодном поту, наконец, понимает, каков Стивен на вкус. Дело не в том, что его руки крепко обнимают его, или в том, как губы запечатлевают новый поцелуй на виске, и не в монотонном глухом сердцебиении Стивена. Та часть Джеймса, что была Зимним Солдатом, убеждает его, что целовать Капитана Америку никогда не было ни падением, ни погибелью, потому что другая его составляющая — Баки — была отчаянно и безоговорочно в него влюблена.С того самого дня, как в четырнадцать лет Баки спас Стива из очередной заварушки, где его бы наверняка избили до полусмерти. Стив тогда смотрел на него так нежно, будто любил Баки всю свою жизнь.   
  
Джеймс знает вкус Стивена. Это безопасность. Это как снова вернуться домой.

 


End file.
